Poem of a Spainard
by AutumnStarr
Summary: This is a poem of Inigo Montoya, it was written for the sheer heck of it and contains many quotes from the movie. But also a little bit more as well. Dedicated to those fighting for freedom around the world. please enjoy and have a laugh


Block, strike, parry.  
three basic moves.

One sword and one man,  
one against many.

Another man, another enemy.  
Another city, another job.

Meet Vizzni, get a job.  
Meet Buttercup.  
Find a life

"Inconcivible!"  
"You keep using that word,  
I do not think it means;  
what you think it means"

Tell Vizzini why you need the job  
"Your drunk"  
Get the job

Meet the Man In Black  
Have a swordfight.  
Survive the Man in Black

"Kill me quickly"  
"I'd just as soon destroy a stained glass window  
as an artist as yourself"

Waiting for Vizzini,  
"Ho, there!"  
"I do not budge keep your 'ho there'."  
"The prince gave orders"

Attack in defense, somewhat drunk, so what...  
"So did Vizzini"

When a job went wrong, you go back to the beggining  
This is where they got the job, so this is the beggining  
"I am waiting for Vizzini!"  
"You surely are a meanie"

Reuniting with an old friend is sweet times galore.  
"Its you"  
"True"

"You don't smell so good"  
"Oh nothing to worry about"  
"You don't look so good either."  
"I'm fine"

Black out face down in your food  
wake up soaking wet.  
"Where's the Count so I can kill him?!"  
"In the castle with the Prince,  
But the gate is guarded by thirty men"

_How many men?!_

"How many can you handle?"  
"No more then ten"  
Not good at thinking or planning  
"Leaving twenty for me."

Need to learn more then just swordplay to pay the bills

Need the Man in Black  
No gift for strategy.

"He bested you with strength,  
he bested me with steel  
he must have outthought Vizzini  
Any man that can do that;  
can plan my castle onslaught any day.  
lets go"

"Where?"  
"To find the man in black obviously"  
"You don't know where he is"  
So? why should he know where he was?  
After twenty years of failing to find the Six Fingered Man  
He was going to finish it for once!

Sword to albinos neck, rook defends bishop  
"Where's the man in black?  
You get there from this grove yes?"  
Knight threatens rook  
"Fizzik, jog his memory"  
Bishop has been taken captive

"Father, twenty years I failed you  
Do not let me fail again  
Where is the man in black?"  
Finds a tree, saddness leans in.

Door opens to a new path.  
A path of death.  
"He's dead"  
"We Montoya's never liked death.  
Lets go, bring the body"  
"Bring the body?"  
"You have any money?"  
"A little"  
"I hope its enough for a mircle"

Meet the Miricle man,  
"The kings Stinking Son fired me,  
and thank you so much for bringing up  
such a painful subject!  
While you're at it  
why don't you give me a nice paper cut and pour lemon juice on it!"

"We need a miricle"  
"Why would you want a miricle from a guy the kings son fired?  
I might kill whoever you want me to miricle"  
"He's already dead"  
"he is? I'll take a look"

Talks of true love, what else is new?  
"true love is the greatest thing in the world  
Except for a nice MLT, Mutton Lettuce and Tomato sandwhich  
when the Mutton is nice and lean....  
But that's not what he said, he simply said "to blave"  
and as we all know, to blave means to bluff  
You were probly playing cards, and he cheated..."

The Mericle man being called a liar, there was something new  
"This is Buttercups true love, if you heal him he'll stop Humperdincks wedding!"  
"I heal him Humperdinck suffers?"  
"Humliations galore"  
"hey diddle dink del do di shey!_  
That_ is a noble cause,  
Gimmie the 65, I'm on the job!"

Get the pill and go, what more could they do?  
"Inigo, there's more then thirty"  
"What's the differenance?  
We got him" The Man in Black  
Limp as a rag and deader then a vampire

"What are our assets?"  
"Your brains, Fizziks strength, my steel"  
"That's it? if I had a month to plan  
maybe I could come up with something;  
but this"

Finally in the caslte, nobody seen so far  
Or was. Count and four boys score uneven.  
"Kill the dark one and the giant but leave the third for questioning"  
"Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die!"

"You must be that little spainsh brat  
I taught a lesson to all those years ago.  
Have you been searching for me your whole life  
only to fail now?  
That is the worst thing I ever heard....  
..... How marvolus"

Determination, ready for anything;_  
stand up inigo, fight my son!_  
"Good heavens, are you still trying to win?  
You have an over developed sense of vengance  
It is going to get you into trouble someday"

"Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die"  
"Stop saying that!"  
"Hallo, my name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father prepair to die!  
Offer me money!"  
"Yes"  
"Offer me power too, promise me that!"  
"All that i have and more, please"  
"Offer me anything I ask for...."

"Anything you want."_  
Stab, through the heart son, my hand guides!__  
Strike true!_  
"I want my father back you son of a bitch!!"_  
You did it son!__  
Rest in peace father._

On the windowsill, thinking over things  
"You know, I've been in the revenge business so long,  
now that its over, I do not know what to do with the rest of my life."  
"have you ever considered priacy? you'd make a wonderful Dread Pirate Roberts"  
Maybe that is a good idea.

Dedicated to those that are fighting for freedom around the world.


End file.
